MARRIED SIBLINGS
by mon-ra
Summary: Everyone called them a married couple. To bad they didn't know how right they were. Conan/Ai


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

**MARRIED SIBLINGS**

The final bell rang ending the school day. For 15 year old Yoshida Ayumi it couldn't have come any sooner. She quickly packed her school bags and headed off to meet her friends. Out in front of the school she met up with her two best friends Mitsuhiko and Genta, the Boy Detectives. As the group began planning how to spend their afternoon the heard several loud whistling and name calling from the other students. "Hey look it's the taboo pair." "It's the incest twins." "Come on it's not like their related." "Yes they are only step-siblings." "Yeah, they are the married siblings."

'Married Siblings' Ayumi thought 'if only they knew just how correct they are.' As she watch Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai I walking hand in hand she remembered when everything she believed was destroyed.

-FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO-

Ayumi walked down the street heading towards the park she could hear the voices of her friends having a conversation. Even though it's rude she couldn't help wanting to eavesdrop. After all it would be great if she could get the drop on them for once.

"Edogawa-kun I should tell her alone," said Ai.

"No, this is something we should tell them together Haibara," said Conan.

"But, I want to at least tell Ayumi alone I owe her that much," pleaded Ai.

"We both owe her that much I only hope she can forgive us," sighed Conan, "you can come out now."

"Forgive you for what?" Ayumi said as she jumped out from behind the bench they were sitting on. They both looked at her without even flinching. 'Darn another attempt to surprise them failed.'

Conan was just about to say something when Ai raised her hand and stepped forward. "I'm sorry Ayumi, I know I promised that I would support you and all but," Ai started, "you see me and Edogawa are engaged to be married." Ai showing what looked like a diamond ring but it had it be a fake.

"How, why, when," Ayumi could only mumble as she saw the symbol of her best friend and crush's betrayal.

"Ayumi-chan please let us explain…" but their words fell on deaf ears as Ayumi's mind went blank.

After the events in the park Ayumi locked herself in her room for days. Neither her parents nor her friends could get her to come out. Then out of boredom and a need to get out she snuck out of the house and started to just walk around. Try as hard as she might the memory of the ring haunted her as every happy couple looked like Conan and Ai. Then without knowing how she ended up in the last place she wanted to be the park where Ai and Conan showed her the ring. Ayumi felt that she needed closure and that this was the first step. She headed for the bench hoping it will help her confront Ai when she noticed that someone was crying there.

It was Mouri Ran. Ayumi walked up to her and asked, "What's the matter Ranneechan?"

"Ayumi-chan," Ran said wiping her tears, "It's nothing. What brings you here?"

Ayumi told Ran what happened and how she came here hoping that it was either a bad dream, or maybe find the courage to face Conan and Ai again.

Ran listen to her patiently and without interrupting. After she was done Ran smiled as sad smile, "Looks like we're in the same boat, Shinichi called me told me he was coming back." Ran looked lost in thought, "he also said that he was getting married as well and he wanted me to be a bridesmaid." Ran laughed, "I waited all this time for him, he promised he'd return, he asked me to wait for him, and now he's marrying someone else, someone he met on a case!" Ran punched a nearby tree almost uprooting it. Tears fell from Ran's eyes, "Part of me wants to hurt him, but at the same time I also want him to be happy."

"Maybe it would help if you knew who it was he going to marry," a voice said from behind her, "Hello I am Miyano Shiho, I'm Shinichi's fiancée."

Ayumi and Ran stared at her with awe not only was she beautiful, but she also looked like an older version of Ai. "I know I'm intruding on a private conversation but since I'm the topic."

"How did you and Shinichi meet?" Ran interrupted.

Shiho smiled, "It was a few years ago my family worked with a large criminal organization. My sister wanted us out so she went to the FBI, but they found out about it and had her killed. Of course they never told me the details of her death so I escaped hoping to find out what happened. Soon met up with Shinichi after I learned that he was the last person to see my sister alive, out of guilt or maybe desperation he agreed to help me bring the organization down." Shiho paused to wipe the tear in her eye. "That idiot detective had no idea of the scope of the organization he actually believed he could topple it himself. Well, after some misadventures we fell in love and that's what leads us to here."

Ran and Ayumi looked at Shiho intensely, although they had many questions for her the only thing they could think of was, "Are you related to Haibara Ai?" they both asked at the same time.

Shiho laughed at the two of them, "of all the questions that's probably running through your mind, you ask me that one first." After catching her breath, "Yes we are related, after I left the organization I sent Ai to Agasa Hakase for safety. Only he and Conan knew the truth."

"How come Conan," Ayumi asked.

"How he found out, you'll have to ask him yourselves," Shiho interrupted. "I've said all that I've come to say. I hope that what happened doesn't destroy your relationship with him. After all your friendship means a lot to him and I'm sure you don't want it to end with animosity between you two." Shiho turned and left it looked like she was having some chest pain so Ran didn't try to stop her.

Ayumi watched Shiho leave then turned to Ran, "Ranneechan are you O.K."

Ran shook her head, "I would be lying if I said yes, but now I think that can talk to Shinichi."

Ayumi had a puzzled look in her face.

"I have to talk to Shinichi face to face; I have to see for myself if he truly loves this girl. If this is just a marriage of convenience I'll do everything to stop it but," Ran paused, "then maybe I can finally say goodbye to him."

-DAY OF THE WEDDING-

Ayumi was surprised at how small the wedding was. The guest attending were just the Kudos, Hakase, the detective boys, Ran and her parents, Hattori and Kazuha, Sonoko, a few members of the police and a couple people from FBI. Ayumi looked around but she couldn't find Conan or Ai. Agasa told her that they were getting ready and would be late.

Most of the guest were surprised to learn that Shinichi was not marrying Ran.

"I can't believe that stupid detective, how could he do this to Ran!" Sonoko complained.

"Well, I for one am glad that Shinchan chose Shiho, I knew she was perfect for him the day I saw her," Yukiko said excitedly.

"You'd be happy if he married anyone but Ran," Eri said dryly.

"Not anyone else, if Shinchan married Sonoko I would die, come back from the dead and kill both of them," Yukiko retorted.

"It's good to know that I'm not at the bottom of her list," Ran said, "no offence Sonoko." Sonoko just eyed her best friend.

Soon the wedding began. Ayumi was asked to be the flower girl and Mitsuhiko the ring bearer. Shiho look gorgeous in her wedding gown as Agasa walked her down the aisle. During the ceremony the priest asked, "Is there anyone say these two should not be wed let them speak or forever hold your piece," practically everyone looked at Ran. Sonoko even nudged her forth, but Ran simply shook her head. Seeing that she wasn't going to object the Priest continued, "You may now kiss the bride." As Shinichi and Shiho leaned forward Shinichi stopped half way, grasping his chest looking like he was having a heart attack. Shiho made no moves towards her husband and simply stood there. Ran tried to get to Shinichi but Yukiko stopped her. Yusaku held back the police and Agasa told the kids that everything was fine. A few seconds later Shiho started showing the same symptoms and soon they both collapsed in pain. After what seemed like an eternity the two of them finally got up and then Shinichi kissed Shiho. Everyone was shocked by what they've just witness, first the heart attack scare now the bride and groom were only half their size. After the kiss Mini-Shiho took out a pair of glasses and put them on Mini-Shinichi. They then turned to face their guest, most of them gasped at the sight of Conan and Ai. "This is the reason I disappeared," said Conan, "I'm sure you all have question but those will have to wait until the reception party." Yusaku and Yukiko escorted Conan and Ai to private rooms.

At the reception everyone was quiet. Seeing Shinichi and Shiho change like that in front of them was quite a shocker. Everyone wanted answers, but the only people who would know anything weren't present. Ayumi couldn't wait anymore she headed for Agasa and asked, "Hakase did you know?" Her bold statement caught the attention of everyone in the room. Ran was next, "Yes, Shiho said that you knew." Agasa looked nervous in all honesty he didn't want to be interrogated by everyone. Just then he was saved by the bell, as Conan and Ai entered wearing smaller versions of their wedding clothes. "Here's the happy couple," Yukiko announced with extreme excitement.

As everyone gathered around new couple they were showering them with both questions and congratulations. After things calmed down a bit they sat down for food and answers. Conan started with what happened at the amusement park with Gin and Vodka. How Agasa recommended that they keep his identity a secret from everyone, ultimately ending the story with their meeting of Haibara Ai. Ai began telling of her work in the organization; the poison she made, the death of her sister, how she tried to commit suicide but her poison didn't work. Finally ending with her greatest failure, "Unfortunately my attempts to make an antidote failed, this is the last time either of us will be Shinichi or Shiho so as of right now they died of a heart attacked in front of all you witnesses," Ai finished.

Just then Jodie's cell phone went off. "Hello, really, I see, is everything taken care of, O.K. I'll take it from here." Jodie turned off her cell phone and faced the kids. "I'm so sorry it seems that there was a car accident and both of your parents are dead." Ayumi was confused Conan is Shinichi and his parents were here, and Ai just said that her parents died when she was still an infant. Agasa explain to the kids that they were giving Conan and Ai a new identity, kind of like putting them in the witness protection program only they weren't being forced to move.

"Oh dear, these poor kids are now orphans," Yukiko cried giving both Conan and Ai a hug, "and me having lost my only son on his wedding day." Just then Yukiko smiled at them, "I know I'll console myself by taking care of these two."

"You don't have to be overdramatic Kudosan," Ai criticized.

Yukiko then karate chop Ai on the head lightly, "Shiho you are now married to my son, so call me mom." Yukiko eyes started to sparkle.

"Are you sure you'll take both of them, I mean I've been looking after Ai all this time so," Agasa jumped in.

"Hakase, these two are married now no one would question them living together if they were siblings," Yukiko countered.

With that the argument was over. Conan and Ai were officially adopted by the Kudos.

After the show Ayumi stepped out for a breath of fresh air. Everything was moving too quickly for her, first learning that Conan and Ai were not who they said they were. Now the two of them are married and technically brother and sister. This was all too much it felt like she fell down a rabbit hole and now she just wanted to wake up.

"Ayumi-chan are you all right," Ai said from behind her.

Ayumi was startled but quickly recovered, "hello Haibarasan, or is it Edogawasan, wait it's Kudosan, you and your husband have so many names I'm not sure what to call you anymore. I mean I trusted you and you've been lying to me all this time!"

Ai frowned, "I suppose I deserved that, but technically except for my name I've haven't really lied to you. After all I've been saying that I wasn't a child from the beginning and I did tell you that I was marrying Conan."

"This is no joke!" Ayumi screamed, "How can I trust anything either of you say anymore?"

Ai look at her with a sad expression, "That's for you to decide if you want us out of your life I'll say goodbye right now, but I can honestly say this,"

'**BOOM'…** Suddenly a loud crash echoed across the building.

"What was that?" Ayumi asked.

"Well if I was to guess, either we've been bombed by some criminal group or my husband had just finished apologizing to Ran," Ai said in her usual nonchalant tone, "I hope she didn't make me a widow."

Ayumi couldn't help but laugh at that comment. She could just imagine Ran knocked down the wall next to Conan. "What were you going to say?"

Ai looked back at Ayumi, "I was saying that in my 24 years I can honestly say that you are my first true friend." Ai then returned to the party leaving Ayumi alone with her thoughts.

-FLASHBACK END PRESENT DAY-

Conan and Ai meet up with the rest of the Detective Boys at the front gate. Ayumi stared at them, "Well so how's the married life?"

"You asked that every time and you already know that we are just step-siblings," Ai said dryly.

"But we not getting divorced any time soon." Conan whispered to their friends. Ai blushed after he said that.

Ayumi smiled she was upset at first but seeing her best friend in a happy relationship, all the lies and deception no longer mattered.

"So what are doing today?" Ai asked. That opened a flood gate of suggestions until they saw several police cars driving down the street.

"Well I guess we're going there huh," Ai said. Their grins of anticipation were their only response.

FIN


End file.
